Dreamers
by Kei White
Summary: Dreamers are pieces of the planet. They were chosen by the planet from her other children. Now Jenova is back and one is to fight her and the other offers sanctuary. Pairings are listed inside. This is a horrible summary.


Hi world of fan fiction. Dang, I haven't posted a story in forever. This time however it is for Final Fantasy VII. However I need a beta. If anyone would like to be my beta I would greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and are not making any profit off of this story. By reading this story you agree not to take any legal action against me.

WARNINGS:

1. There is going to be SHONEN-AI in this story. This is BOYS kissing BOYS. Do not flame me about this. You had ample warning.

2. There will be some gore. Not as bad as some stories but it is there.

3. The main pairing is Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack threesome. There also will be Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Reno, Tseng/Elena, Barret/Elmyra, and hints of past Zack/Aeris.

4. There will be a few OCs in this story but none of them are really important.

* * *

Title: Dreamers

Author: Kei White

Prologue

Long ago, when the planet had just been born, only soil existed upon her surface. Slowly trees, grass, and other plant life began to form. Next came the many animals, each with their own unique traits and talents. Then her Protectors were born, each with power over her elements. Lastly, the humans were begotten from the planet.

The planet was so proud of her children that had come from her. Each of them got along beautiful; despite their difference they balanced one another. Her Protectors were fickle and tended to get angered easily. Her babies, the humans, learned to tame her Protectors' moods. Animals made sure humans never stray or grew overbearing. Plants, her eldest children, allow the others to nourish themselves with their parts.

After a while the humans began to divide into three different groups: Cetra, who had learned to speak with her; Wutainesse, who followed Leviathan, her Protector of water; and the Rejecters, who began to reject Protectors. This lead to conflict between her children living upon her surface, weakening her. Just like a mother tires when dealing with rowdy children.

Then the alien, the Calamity, came to her and her children. It began to kill the Cetra, suppress the Wutainesse, and entrancing the Rejecters. Her beloved children began to fight in earnest. The Protectors aided the Cetra and the Wutainesse against the Rejecters and the Calamity. The animals began to hate all humans because of the cruelty displayed by the Rejecters. The plants did their best to aid all of her other children. She, herself, was unable to help any of them.

The Calamity gain power through to acceptance of the Rejecters. The Cetra did their best to stop the Calamity, yet they suffered from an illness inflicted upon them by it. The Wutainesse and the Protectors stood by the Cetra, trying to ease their burden. The planet began to cry for dying children.

Soon the Cetra managed to overpower the Calamity with the help of the Wutainesse and the Protectors. However, the Cetra did not have the power to destroy the alien and was only able to seal it deep within the planet's soil. Yet, the Cetra and the other against the Calamity still could not rest. The Rejecters were resentful of them for destroying the Calamity.

The Cetra, weaken from the fight and illness, hid among the Rejecters. The numbers were small and began to refer to the lifestream as the promise land.

The Wutainesse, also weak from the fight and their numbers fewer, hid on a new landmass away from the others. They created new gods for themselves to go with Leviathan.

The Protectors, despite being unable to die, were also weakened. They hid themselves within the planet, leaving only small orb incase they were needed.

Witnessing the horror of the war and its aftermath the Planet began to create new children, her WEAPONS and her Dreamers. The WEAPONS she would release to stop the Calamity comeback and the Dreamers were less like children and more like pieces of herself. They could tap into the lifestream and talk to those within if it was needed. They understood her better than the rest of her children, even better than the Protectors and the Cetra.

The Dreamers were now the planet's youngest. She held them close to her and they could feel her emotions but they could not speak with her. They dreamt of her past, possible futures, and of the planet herself. Their dreams for their own futures were always big and yet they tended to have little self confidence. They were not a bloodline but rather children chosen by the planet. The planet's other human children thought them to be strange but the Cetra and the Wutainesse quickly accepted them, unlike the Rejecters.

However years went by and all was as calm as it could get. The numbers of Cetra and Wutainesse dwindled while the Rejecters multiplied. Then a stupid Rejecter pulled the Calamity from the planet's soil was it was sealed and named it. Its name was Jenova and it began to grow in power. This threatened the last Cetra, the Wutainesse, and the two coming Dreamers. This began the events to Cloud's story.

Now four years after meteor, two years after Kadaj and his gang, one year after Underground Jenova threatens to arise again. This time the Calamity is a lot stronger than before. This time the planet is without her Warriors and her Cetra. This time all she has are her eight heroes of meteor, two Dreamers, a small amount of Wutainesse, and the Rejecters. And one of her heroes is also a Dreamer.

* * *

Can you guess who the dreamer is? You get a cookie if you can. Anyways, if you see any errors do not hesitate to inform me and PLEASE REVIEW. I would be prefect happy with just a couple of reviews. Oh, and flame will be use to burn my growing pile of rejected drafts for this story. 


End file.
